Harry Potter y el poder de los wicca
by Misato Himura
Summary: Esta historia es en general algo de accion con un poco de romance,pero muy pokito.Esta historia la a escrito un amigo mio


Hola a todos otra vez . Os vengo con una historia de un amigo mio, es su primera historia asi k no seais muy duros con el. A antes de leer la historia por favor disculparnos por las faltas de ortografia, ya que ninguno de los dos somos muy buenos Ahí va la historia :

HARRY POTTER Y EL PODER DE LOS WICCA

Era la primera vez desde hacia mucho tiempo que Harry podía conciliar el sueño durante una noche entera desde lo que le habia ocurrido durante hacia dos cursos en Howgarts. Howgarts era la escuela de magos a la que Harry pertenecia. El año anterior el personaje mas temido del mundo magico: Lord Voldemort, recupero su cuerpo y volvió al poder. Un poder al que todos temían incluso las mas valientes familias de magos. Fue el quien habia asesinado a sus padres cuando Harry solamente tenía un año, pero a el no fue capaz de matarlo y eso acabo con todo su poder. Harry nunca supo porque Voldemort queria matarlo a el, solo era un niño de un año, indefenso, que le podia hacer el a un mago tenebroso que habia acabado con cientos de vidas. Harry se reconcomia por dentro y tenia constantes sueños. Veia a Voldemort matandolo sin piedad, y tambien veia la muerte de sus mejores amigos: Ronal Weasley y Hermione Granger. Harry estaba muy preocupado, llego a pensar que esos sueños podrian ser premoniciones, eso a Harry no le parecia raro después de descubrir que era un mago y que tambien podia hablar con las serpientes.  
Harry se levanto rapido de la cama, pronto le llegaria su carta de Hogwarts indicandole los libros que debia comprar para el curso, y según le habia dicho Fred y George (los hermanos de Ron) ese año ya se les permitiria hacer magia fuera de la escuela, siempre y cuando tubiesen cuidado de no ser vistos por muggles. A Harry le entusiasmaba esta idea, se sentia feliz por una parte, pero por otra estaba preocupado por lo que pudiese pasar, Voldemort estaria buscandolo y a Harry no le extrañaria que lo encontrase, ya lo habia hecho mas de una vez.  
La vida con los Dursley se habia hecho más llevadera, a el le parecia imposible, pero incluso a la persona que mas desprecias en el mundo se le coge cariño después de 16 años de convivencia. Los Dursley prometieron a Harry que lo llevarian a Londres a comprar ropa y le dijeron que lo invitarían a comer. Harry llego a pensar que a final del curso anterior ojoloco Moody le podia haber echo un encantamiento a los Dursley para que lo cuidasen. Los Dursley cuidaban a Harry como si fuese su propio hijo, algo que parece extraño, ellos nunca le habian tenido demasiado aprecio al chico.  
Harry bajo a desayunar, estaba ambriento. Se sento en su silla, y olio el rico aroma que desprendian las tortitas con nata que estaba preparando la tia petunia. Harry recibio el mismo numero de tortitas que Dudley, nada mas y nada menos que 4 tortitas con nata. Se le hizo más llevadera la vida con los Dursley, incluso les agradecia lo que habian hecho ese tiempo por el. Solo hacia 5 dias que Harry habia dejado Hogwarts, pero ye hechaba de menos a sus amigos.  
- ¿Te pasa algo chico?- Pregunto tio Vernon  
- Ehh, no- Respondio Harry  
- Vamos ,Harry, no soy tonto saves- Gruño tio vernon – Algo te preocupa-

- Bueno, si hay algo que me preocupa- Añadio Harry – Pero es mejor que no os diga nada- Harry preferia no decir nada porque sabia que aunque tio Vernon lo tratase por fin como a uno mas de su familia, aun seguia sin gustarle demasiado la magia.  
- Venga cuentamelo, te juro que no pasara nada- Añadio Vernon con cara de compasión hacia el  
- Bueno es que ........- Musito Harry – Bueno, en el mundo de Hogwarts, bueno en el mundo magico, hay un hombre que...., no se como explicarlo. Bueno, es una especie de asesino que utiliza la magia para hacer fechorias, y me esta buscando, porque quiere matarme- Harry miro con miedo a la cara de tio vernon. Le alegro ver que este esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.  
- Bueno chico no te preocupes eso son solo cosas de crios- Tio vernon lo miro fijamente y continuo comiendo sus tortitas.  
-No tio Vernon., no es un chico. Tiene 58 años- Harry oyo un grito agudo de tia petunia, y después tio vernon lo miro asustado.  
Cuando acabaron el desalluno, Harry fue a ver si habia llegado el correo. Si habia llegado, Harry corrio a recoger la correspondencia y pudo ver que entre todas las cartas estaba la carta de Hogwarts, con sus letras escritas en verde y con su sello magico.  
Harry despedazo el sobre y dentro habia 3 hojas de pergamino. La primera ponia que Harry habia sido admitido para estudiar la profesion de auror en el siguiente año en Hogwarts y que tendría que comprar el material que se le adjuntaba en la segunda hoja. Lo miro, los libros eran:

El libro reglamentario de hechizos (clase 6) Amelia Hiztelfiez  
Como son, como vencerlos y sus efectos el libro de Criaturas magicas escrito por: Nadir Bolmandi  
Transformanciones en animales,escrito por:Anadis Nirvada  
Defensa contra los hechizos y lso animales del lado oscuro: escrito por Remus lupin

Practicas de Auror tomo 1 y 2 escrito por Alastor Moody  
Tacticas de captura de Mortifagos escrito por Alastor Moody  
Pociones curativas escrito por Joe shinoda  
Control del dementor tomo 1 escrito por Wimblin McRisf

Manual de oclumancia escrito por Alicia Mordfaul

Harry se alegro mucho de poder estudiar el oficio de Auror, eso le despejo la mente y le alejo de los pensamientos que rondan su cabeza. Continuo leyendo y cojio el ultimo trozo de pergamino, lo extendio y pudo leer:

Al ser admitido para el oficio de Auror, y estar en el 7 curso  
De Hogwarts queda aprobada la ley que permite a los alumnos de esta

Disciplina practicar la magia durante las vacaciones y fuera del   
colegio, con la debida respnsabilidad de hacer que los maggles que  
vean al mago se olbiden de lo visto.  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
Subdirectora  
  
Harry estaba emocionado de poder realizar magia, y no pudo esperar mas, corrio a la cocina donde estaba la jaula de Hedwig, saco su Varita del bolsillo apunto al candado y grito  
- ¡BOMBARDA¡- Una pequeña explosion hizo que el candado de la jaula explotase y que la puerta se abriese.  
Cuando Hedwig salio de su jaula Harry apunto al cerrojo roto que estaba en el suelo y grito mientras hacia un movimiento de varita  
- Reparo¡- El cerrojo se arreglo y se coloco denuevo en su lugar de la Jaula  
Tio Vernon, Tia Petunia y Dudley lo miraron asombrados  
  
Es noche harry se fue a la cama con su pijama nuevo, en seguida se durmió. Cuendo eran aproximada mente las 3 de la mañana y golpe muy fuerte retumbo dentro de la casa. Sin pensarselo dos veces Harry cogio su varita y salio corriendo al reyano de la escalera. Miro hacia abajo y algo estaba entrando dentro de la casa, Harry levanto su varita y bajo las escaleras, al llegar abajo grito fuertemente mientras agitaba la varita a la derecha a la izquierda arriba y al centro:

- Expelliarmo¡- La figur que entraba por la puerta salio despedida hacia el jardin de la casa.  
Harry salio fuera intentando impedir que nada les pasara a los Dursley. Harry continuo atacando a la figura sin saber que era cuando de repente oyo  
- Retractus¡- Y al momento se encontraba desmayado en el suelo  
  
Cuando se lebanto Harry estaba echado en una cama, estaba muy sucia y tenia unas cortinas que lo cubrian a ambos lados, pero estas estaban recogidas y harry podia ver la habitación completa desde donde el estaba. Por las paredes y los muebles que había en la habitación Harry supuso que estaria en el caldero chorreante. Rapidamente se lebanto y se vistio con la primera ropa que cogio de su baúl. Harry se preguntaba que le habria pasado.  
Bajo las escaleras y abajo se encontro a Hermione, que acariciaba suavemente a Croksants, su gato.  
- Harry, estas bien- Grito Hermione  
- Si, mas o menos- Respondio Harry -¿Qué me ha pasado?, ¿Por qué estoy aquí?- añadio  
- El profesor Lupin fue a casa de los Dursley y tu le recibiste lanzandole hechizos, no le quedo mas remedio que aturdirte- Contesto Hermione

- Lo siento Harry, pense que resistirias mejor mi encantamiento- Dijo Lupin  
- Oh, no pasa nada- Añadio Harry - ¿Qué día es hoy?- continuo  
- Harry, hoy es 31 de Agosto- Dijo Hermione  
- ¿31 DE AGOSTO?- Grito Harry –Dios mio aun no he comprado los libros- Añadio  
-No te preocupes Harry, yo te los he comprado- Añadio el profesor Lupin. A Harry le alivio mucho la noticia, penso que se quedaria sin poder ir a Hogwarts ese año. Continuaro hablando durante todo el dia, ya tarde todos se fueron a la cama, mañana seria un dia muy duro.

Cuando Harry llego al anden 9 ¾ pudo ver a dos chicas y un chico, tambien con baules en los que ponia una gran letra S, y cada uno tenia una mascota sobre su baúl. Harry volvió a mirar la gran letra S y después dirigio s mirada a Ron y Hermione con cara de confundido. Harry se acerco a Ron y Hermione y comenzo a hablar con ellos  
- ¿Quiénes seran eso?- Les pregunto Harry  
- No lo se, pero son magos fijo- Añadio Ron  
-Quizas sean alumnos extranjeros- Dijo Hermione – He leido en la historia de Hogwarts que si existe una razón de peso se pueden admitir a estudiantes de otras escuelas- añadio  
  
Siguieron caminando por el anden. Pudieron obserbar que los tres chicos los seguían, y Harry empezo a pensar que podrisan ser secuaces de lord Voldemort que habian adoptado la froma de adolescentes, pero su temor desaparecio cuando traspasaron la valla que llevaba al anden 9 ¾ detrás de Percy. Quizas Hermione tenía razón y eran extranjeros, no tenian pinta de ser Ingleses.  
  
Harry, Ron y Hermione tardaron en despedirse de los Weasley y entraron en el tren cuando ya estaba casi en movimiento. Buscaron una cabina que estubiese vacia, o que al menos estubiese medio vacia. Pero no encontraron ninguna, solamente quedaba una por mirar.  
-Bueno, esperemos que quepamos los tres en esa- Dijo Ron esperanzado.  
Hermione estiro el brazo y abrio la puerta de la cabina. Dentro estaban los tres chicos que vieron en el anden.  
- ¿Podemos entrar?- pregunto Hermione  
- Si, claro- respondio el chico –Aquí entramos todos- Continuo  
Hermione se le quedo mirando. El chico era de una estatura media, su pelo era castaño muy oscuro, y tenia unas cejas muy bien formadas y delgadas. Su boca era de labios carnosos, y sus ojos color marron miel. El chico era delgado e iba vestido con unos pantalones de pana de color beige y una chaqueta de cuadros como las que solia usar Ron. Por su forma de vestir todos supusieron que el chico desdencia de una familia magica, al igual que Ron. Harry tubo que empujar a hermione para que se mobiese. Ella se sento al lado del chico, Harry paso la mirada por encima de cada uno de ellos, pudo ver a una chica cuyos ojos eran verde oliva, su pelo era de un rubio oscuro y muy lacio, delgada y tenie una especie de dibujo en el hombro, unas letras chinas dibujadas, y un tribal en la parte baja de la espalda. Harry se sento en frente de ella y se quedo mirando hacia sus orejas donde se podian ver claramente un monton de pendientes, y tambien acerto a ver uno que colgaba de su ombligo. Ron se sento delante de la otra chica sin mirarla, levanto la cabeza y su nuevo gato se callo de sus manos. Ron se quedo boquiabierto, la qchice era de estatura alta, ojo marron oscuro, y un pelo enmarañado que a Ron le llamo mucho la atención. Sus cejas eran gruesas y al igual que la otra chica iban vestidas con ropa ajustada, tops y pantalones baqueros que Ron no habia bisto nunca.  
  
Todos se presentaron, los nombres de los chicoes eran Alba, Paula y Diego. Las dos chicas eran primas, y todos eran amigos, pero ninguno de los tres se atrevio ampreguntar porque estaban alli en el tren expreso de Hogwarts con una letra S en sus baules.  
Cuando estaban en medio de su trayecto con un estruendo enorme hizo que tosos los alumnos se asustasen, las ventanas que daban al exterior se rompieron brutalmente y unas criaturas que harry confundio con dementotes, entraron en el tren, pero estos eran de un color gris oscuro y tenian unos ojos grandes que miraban a todos los pasajeros. De repente todos empezaron a gritar, los monstruos miraban a los ojos de los alumnos y les hacian ver su propia muerte. Una tortura horrible, qu producia un dolor intenso a cada unos de los niños. Todos gritaban, Hermione pudo ver que Alba y Diego se lebantaban, lo veia todo muy nublado a causa del dolor, de repente oyo que los dos chicos gritaron:  
-¡Tenaseis Aperum¡- Una luz de color azulado salio de las varitas de los dos jóvenes y unas chispas empezaron a saltar a los ojos de los animales, y los rechazabam, saltaban hacia atrás dando gritos, finalemente lograron hechar a los monstruos de la cabina.  
-Se llaman Ambasombras- Dijo Alba dando gestos de cansancio  
-Si- Dijo Diego –Se eullentan con el hechizo Tenaseis Aperum  
Ron los miro con cara de orror y desde ese momento le calleron mal.  
Cuando el expreso finalizo su trayecto, los tres chicos se fueron con Hagrid, cosa que a Harry le parecio muy extraña, porque no parecian alumnos de primer curso.  
Mientras iban el las carrozas Harry Hermione y Ron comenzaron a discutir:  
-A mi no me calleron bien Diego y Alba- Dijo Ron –Parecen unos marisabidillos  
- A mi tampoco me caen muy bien- Continuo Harry  
-Lo que os paa que teneis envidia, porque parecen muy listos- Dijo Hermione –A mi me caen muy bien-  
-Claro, estabas en tu entorno- Dijo Ron Hermione le miro con cara amenazadora.  
  
Cuando llegaron al castillo todos se dirigieron con pies de plomo a sus mesas respectivas. Harry pudo ver a los tres chicos sentados en la mesa de profesores.  
-Hey chicos- Dijo –¿Creeis que son profesores?- Añadio  
-No me parece, son demasiado pequeños ¿no?- Le siguio Hermione   
Todo trascurrio con normalidad, la ceremonia de selección, el gran banquete etc... y cuando todos estubieron dispuestos para ir a sus salas comunes Dumbledore lo hizo sentearse y escuchar.  
-Tengo una noticia que daros- Dijo Dumbledore –Estos tres chicos que estan a mi derecha son tres nuevos alumnos de 6 curso que vienen a Hogwarts debido a un cambio de trabajo de sus padres, no boy a decir cual. Ahora celbraremos la ceremonia de selección con ellos 3 por favor profesora McGonagall- Añadio  
La profesora McGonagall se levanto y con un movimiento de varita hizo que apareciesen enfrente de la mesa de los profesores el sombrero y la silla.  
-Ahora os llamare de 1 en 1- Dijo ella  
-Fernandez Paula- Dijo la profesora  
Paula se adelanto hacia el sombrero y se sento debajo como habia vbisto hacer a los alumnos de primero. El sombrero tardo un rato en decirdir donde iba a colocar a la chica, finalmente grito  
-GRIFFINDOR- La mesa de grifindor aplaudio probocand un estruendo que retumbo en el gran comedor. La chica se sento en la mesa de grifindor al lado de los de 6.  
-Gafo Alba- Siguió McGonagall Nada más que el sombrero ubo tocado su cabeza el sombrero siguió  
-GRIFFINDOR- La mesa de grifindo casi no aplaudio , por lo visto Ron abia dicho a todos los griffindors que era una listilla.  
Lo mismo ocurrio con Diego, fue escogido para la casa Griffindor y fue recibido con el mismo entusiasmo que su compañera.  
Los tres chicos se sentaron juntos. Dumbledore continuo hablando, dijo algunas palabras sin sentido y despidio a los alumnos.  
  
Todos se dirigieron a las salas comunes de sus casas y pronto se fueron a la cama. Lo que mas tiempo se quedaron fueron Harry, Hermione, Ron, Paula, Alba y Diego.  
-Ehh chicas, tendremos que cambiar las letras de nuestros baules- Dijo Diego. Saco su varita del bolso y apunto hacia su baul, movio su varita hacia ambos lados y después apunto de nuevo al baul. De repente la gran S se combiertio en la H de Hogwarts con las 4 mascotas. Alba hizo lo mismo, y Paula tambien.  
Ron miro mal a Diego y Alba, y estos dos se sintieron intimidados.

-Ehh, bueno esto..... yo mejor me boy a la cama eh....- Dijo Diego con cierto tono de inseguridad.  
-Si..... yo creo que tambien- Añadio Alba  
Harry miro a Hermione y esta le quito los ojos Solo los discriminais porque saben mas que bosotros le dijo Hermnione con tono amenazador. Me boy a la cama  
Al dia siguiente todos se separaron para ir a sus respectivas clases, ya que tendrian que estudiar diferentes cosas. Harry, Diego y Alba tenian que ir a la misma clase. Los tres estudiaban para aurores.  
Se fueron a su primera clase.  
-Diego, ahora nos toca defensa contra criaturas tenebrosas- Dijo Alba  
-De acuerdo, cogere nuestros libros- Dijo Diego. –Harry.... Quieres tu libro...-Musito.   
-Ehh... si gracias- Añadio Harry. Diego blandio su varita y dijo Apparecio , y los tres libros aparecieron sobre las manos de Diego que repartio uno a cada uno.  
  
Cuando llegaron a la clase, y Harry pudo ver que el profesor que la impartia era el mismo Lupin.  
-¡Profesor Lupin¡- Grito Harry  
-¡Harry¡, estoy encantado de verte, epsero que no te haya echo mucho daño mi encantamiento de veras- Dijo Lupin  
-No te preocupes- Continuo Harry –No pasa nada-  
Todos estaban en una abitacion muy oscura iluminada unicamente por la luz de unas velas. En el centro habia una gran aja que se movia fuerte mente.  
-Bueno- Dijo Lupin –Quiero que os pongais en una ila delante de esta caja, a solo unos metros. Harry tu primero. Cuando yo diga soltare el animal que tengo aquí encerrado. Lo tendreis que destruir como podais, de uno en uno por fabor, ahh y pase lo que pase no os metais en el trabajo de buestro compañero, un buen auror nunca aria eso.  
  
Todos se colocaron en fila Harry fue el primero, y lo seguían Diego, y detrás Alba.  
-Bien Harry, ¿preparado?- Grito Lupin  
-Si- Respondio el  
Lupin abrió la caja y de el salio una doxy, que parecia furiosa. Harry recordaba que el año anterior tubo que eliminar a las dosis de la casa du se padrino Sirius. Harry lo hechaba mucho de menos desde su muerte el pasado año. Pero ese no era el momento para pensar en Srius.  
Harry penso rapidamente que podria hacer mientras esquibaba a la doxy. Penso que prodria hacer aparecer un espray repelente, pero ahun no sabia el hechizo adecuado para hacer aparecer cosas, y opto por atarla.  
-Ferula¡- Grito, la doxy fue atrapada por unas gasas que la atraparon, pero eso no fue suficiente.  
-Mierda- Soltó Harry –mmmmm....... A si, ¡Rictusempra!- Siguió. La doxy empezó a desternillarse de risa, rápidamente Harry abrió la caja con un hechizo abridor y metió dentro a la doxy que seguía riéndose.  
-Bueno Harry- Dijo Lupin –No esta mal para empezar, pero no te bendria mal aprender unos cuantos hechizos y embrujos mas. Pero bueno, para eso estamos aquí- Añadio Lupin –El siguiente-  
Diego se adelanto, y lupin volvió a abrir la caja de la que salio otra doxy furiosa. Diego se adelanto saco su varita y sin parpadear movia la varita izquierda derecha izquierda arriba giro a la derecha y adelante mientres decia:  
-¡Enjaulo!- La doxy fue atrapada por una jaula de buo que se mobia estrepitosamente y la metio en el baul del mismo modo que Harry  
-Genia!!!- Le dijo Lupin, tiennes un 10 Diego  
-Siguiente- Dijo Lupin. Alba se adelanto, saco su varita y estubo preparada para lanzarle n hechizo a la doxy, pero cuando Lupin abrio la caja en vez d la doxyde la cja salio un Erumpent. Un Erumpent es un animal que tiene la misma forma que un rinoceronte y su piel repele todos la mayoria de los hechizos que se le lanzan. Este se adelanto hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de la nariz de Alba. Saco su varita y se preparo para realizar el hechizo flipendo. Cuando Alba lnzo el hechizo, este reboto en la piel del Erumpent y fue a parar sobre ella, que fue lanzada hacia atrás. Cuando callo noto que algo blando astaba debajo, miro y Harry se encontraba debajo. Se puso roja como un tomate igual que Harry que le dijo que no pasaba nada, cuando Alba iba a responder el Erumpent fue corriendo hacia ella  
-Asi que un Erumpent ehh- Grito Alba -¡RETRASCO! De repente el Erumpent empezo a chillar y a encogerse, asta que tubo el tamaño de una gragea de todos los sabores. Ella la cogio y se lo dio a Harry.  
-Gracias por sostenerme- Le dijo ella sonrojada mientras le daba el animal, que se movia bruscamente.

Al finalizar las clases todos se dirigieron al gran comedor, a Harry Diego y Alba ya no le parecian tan engreidos ni tan listillos, sino que sabia que eran como Hermione, listos, pero tambien agradables. Ron seguia sin hacerle demasiada gracia Diego, le parecia muy timido para saber tanto de conjuros:  
-Que tal en clase- Dijo Harry a Ron  
-Bastante bien- Contesto  
-¿Te toco con Paula no?- dijo Harry -¿Es maja?

-Ehh Ron, ahora tengo tiempo, si quieres te puedo enseñar unas jugadas de quidditch- Dijo Paula.  
-Esperad-Añadio Hermione -¿Por qué no nos contais de donde veniis?-  
-Ehh bueno, nosotros somos españoles y venimos del colegio Salem de España, tampoco hay mucho que contar- Le dijo Paula sonriendo  
  
Mas tarde se dirigieron hacia el gran comedor para cenar, ya podian oler el rico aroma de los pasteles de melaza y de los postres, al mismo tiempo que se les hacia la boca agua pensando en los muslos de pollo que tenian pensado cenar.  
  
-Que Potter, ¿recoges a todos los magos despreciables que vienen de fuera?- Le dijo Malfoy.  
Malfoy era un chico de la casa Slitherin que se habia propuesto desde primer curso hacerle la vida imposible a Harry y a sus amigos  
-No Malfoy- Le respondio Harry –Ya ves que no te he recogido a ti-  
-Callate Potter- Grito Malfoy –Espero que todos bosotros suspendais y os hechen de esta escuela  
-Porque no nos dejas en paz- Replico Diego  
-Tu debes de ser el chico auror extranjero ¿no?- Le dijo Malfoy  
-Para eyo estudio- Respondio el  
-Callate la boca asqueroso extranjero- Le Espeto Malfoy –¡Espero que te valla tan mal como al asqueroso Weasley y su familia!  
-Retira eso que has dicho- Le dijo Diego sacando su varita del bolsillo de su pantalón   
-Que me vas a hacer, ¿inflarme la nariz?- Replico  
-No te olvides de que estudio para auror, Malfoy- Dijo Diego

-Tu no digas mi nombre imbecil- Mascullo –O acabaras como el cerdo de Weasley-  
-FLAGRATE- Grito Diego. Al finalizar su hechizo todos miraron a Malfoy y comenzaron a reírse como locos. En la cara de malfoy estaba escrito Soy idiota en letras que cambiaban de color y detrás y en su pelo se podia leer, Weasley es mucho mejor que yo, con letras que también cambiaban de color.  
Todos bajaron muy felices al gran comedor, Cundo estaban llegando una escalera les obligo a ir por un camino que no conocian muy bien, entraron por una puerta que iba a dar a un pasillomuy estrecho, oyeron las voces de la profesora McGonagall y corrieron a esconderse detrás de una estatua con forma de gárgola asustada.  
-Profesor Dumbledore, creo que seria mas sensato informar a los jóvenes del peligro que corren- Dijo ella –No estan seguros en esta escuela, el señor tenebroso anda suelto, y puede entrar aquí-  
-No señora McGonagall- Le respondio el profesor Flickwick –Todos saven que el señor tenebroso no entratria en Hogwarts con Dumbledore en el castillo-  
-Si que entrara profesor Flickwick, tengalo presente- Le respondió Dumbledore –He luchado con el hace tan solo 3 meses y su poder a crecido mucho, se lo puedo asegurar. Me temo que no es una buena noticia, pero Voldemort ya no me teme-  
La prodfesora McGonagall dio un pequeño suspiro al oir el nombre, No diga su nombre porfabor Dijo ella  
-Tenemos que encontrar la antorcha de la llama verde- Dijo Dumbledore –Asi por lo menos podremos proteger a los alumnos, y en especial a Harry. Sus ganas por acabar con el eran tan grandes que sus poderes aun aumentado considerablemente-  
-Le mandare una carta al ministro de magia diciendo que envíen escuadras de magos en busca e la llama verde, podria esta en cualquier lugar- Dijo la profesora McGonagall.  
-De acuerdo profesora, le rogaria la maxima discreción con respecto a los alumnos- Añadio Dumbledore –Profesor Flickwick ¿seria tan amable de decir a los prefectos de las casa que agandoble guardia por las noches, y de que busquen la antorcha por todos los recovecos dela escuela?-  
-Claro profesor Dumbledore- Dijo Flickwick –De todas formas prevndre al señor Filch de que busque en su almacen, y dire al profesor Lupin que extreme la precaución y que prepare a los alumnos en disciplina de auror para una situación que requiera su alluda. Si le parece bien-  
-Me parece estupendo- Añadio Dumbledore  
-Mandare una lechuza al señor Ministro hoy mismo- Sentencio McGonagall  
Los tres profesores fueron a hacer sus respectibas taereas. Cuando el profesor Flickwick ubo salido todos pudieron oir que conjuraba:  
-Zarzadia- Al terminar de decir su conjuro, un candado sello la puerta de salida.  
-Y como vamos a salir ahora- Grito Ron  
-No te preocupes Ron- Dijo Hermione –Ahora lo mas importante es lo que han dicho los profesores-  
Ya a ninguno le dolia la barriga de habre, ni si quiera pensaban en comer o en beber, solo pensaban en lo que habian hablado los profesores.  
-Eso quiere decir que todos estamos en peligro ¿no?- Pregunto Paula  
-Si- Mascullo Harry –El señor tenebroso es.....-  
-Ya sabemos quuiens es- Lo interrumpio Paula- Tambien se le teme en españa, Pero yo pense que en este colegio no se atrebia a entrar-  
-Notros tambien lo creiamos- Dijo Hermione –Pero desde la lucha enter Voldermor y Dumbledore en el ministerio el.....-  
-¡CHICOS!- la interrumpio Ron  
-Que quieres ahora Ron- Le respondio Alba  
-¡MIRAD!- Ron estaba apuntando hacia el lado al que todos tenian de espaldas, De las paredes empezaron a salir arañas del tamaño de quaffles que caminaban enfurecidas hacia ellos, como si supiesen que no deberian esta alli.  
-Araña eximen- dijo Hermione apuntando con al varita a un grupo de arañas que se acercaba.  
-Araña eximen- Paula imito a Hermione y realizaba el mismo conjuro, mientras Ron chillaba como un loco señalando a odas las arañas.  
-Ron en vez de chillar podrias ayudar- Le grito Harry  
-Oh.... Si- Dijo Ron y todos se pusierona realizar el hechizo araña eximen  
-Esta es muy poco para ellas- Dijo Alba, Blandio su varita y grito -¡ROKUS!- y montones de piedras gigantes golpearon las paredes y destruyendo a todas las arañas.  
-Un momento- Dijo Paula –¿Oís algo?- Pregunto  
-No- Respondio Diego  
-¡Por eso idiota!- Respondio ella. Todo el colegio debia aber oido el escandalo que estaban montando y rapidamente intentaron escapar por la puerta por la que habian entrado.  
-Rapsudio- Conjuro Hermione intentando abrir el candado de Flickwick –No ha fucionado- Replico horrorizada  
-Ahora que vamos a hacer- Exclamo Ron  
-No lo se Ron, tranquilizate- Le dijo Harry  
-Hey Hermione- Dijo Diego –¿Conoces el encantamiento xinite?  
-Ehhh..... si- Dijo Hermione sonrojandose –Hagamoslo-

El profesor Dumbledore subia rapidamente hacia la puerta que daba a el pasillo en el que estaban ellos.  
-Dios mio, para una vez que esta esa puerta abierta tenemos que parar a dar a la escalera que ns deja aquí hombre- Sollozo Harry. Oyo que Paula le apuntaba con la Varita y decia algo que no llego a reconocer y de repente estaba haciendose mas y mas pequeño.  
-XINITE- Exclamo diego apuntando a Ron, ue empezo tambien a menguar mas y mas.  
Pronto todos fueron del tamaño de pequeñas hadas, asta tal punto que pudieron esconderse fácilmente dentro de las mangas de la gárgola de piedra.

-Rapsodio- Dijo el profesor Flickwick desde fuera del pasillo y el candado se abrió.  
5 profesores entraron dentro del pasillo, entre ellos Harry pudo distinguir a Lupin Flickwick y Snape. Harry supuso que las otras dos figuras que no lograba ver bien del todo serian McGonagall y Dumbledore.  
-¿Usted cree que pudo ser el profesor?- Dijo Lupin  
-No- Respondio Snape –Me aventuro a creer que el señor tenebroso no montaría tal escándalo al entrar en el castillo- Añadió con risa burlona y se fue  
-Supongo que habrán sido las arañas que custodian los instrumentos de la copa de los tres magos- Dijo Dumbledore –Por cierto profesora McGonagall, tenemos que hablar sobre la copa. Tendremos que decidirnos por el Quidditch o por la copa de los tres magos-  
-Me parece profesor que después del ultimo incidente sucedido al realizar ese concurso deveriamos optar por el Quidditch- Respondio ella  
Todos los profesores se fueron a sus respectibas abitaciones, y el prfesor Flickwick repitio su conjuro. Cuando todos ubieron buelto a la normalidad. Salieron del pasillo después de que Hermione abriese el candado.  
-No me puedo creer que me halla confundido en un encantamiento- Dijo Hermione horrorizada.  
Todos fueron a la torre de Griffindor, estuvieron sentados sin hablar durante un rato en la sala comun, asta que Harry rompio el silencio.  
-Chicos supongo que os parecera algo estupido, pero tenemos que encontrar esa antorcha sea como sea- Dijo  
-No creo que eso sea una estupidez- Respondio Paula  
-Dios hermione mira en que nos has metido, si ubieses realizado bien ese encantamiento Harry no se hubiese emperrado en salir a buscar esa llama- Replico Ron  
-Lo se- dijo Hermione –Soy una estupida, os he fallado, lo siento-  
-Ehhhh- Dijo Diego arrodillándose y poniendo su cara frente a la de Hermione que estaba sentada en una butaca. –Tu no eres ninguna estupida vale- Continuo –Eres una de las mejores y mas inteligentes brujas que he conocido en mi vida-  
Hermione sin poder evitarlo salto del sofa se abrazo a Diego y le beso. Ron se sorprendio y Alba empezo a gritar como una xiflada y a aplaudir  
-WOOOOOOOO!!!!- Chillo –BRAVOOO-  
-Callate Alba, vas a despertar a toda la torre- Le ordeno Paula  
Hermione se separo vergonzosamente de Diego y se fue corriendo a la cama. Diego siguió sde rodillas un rato con los labios fruncidos.  
-Jajajajaja- Se rio Alba –Este ya enloquecio-  
  
Al dia suiguiente a primera Hora tocaba clase de transformaciones, y despues dos horas de oclumancia. Harry supuso que Snape seria quien impartiria la clase de oclumancia, porque fue el quien le dio clases particulares a Harry durante el año anterior para que Voldemort no consiguiera entrar en la mente de Harry.  
Cuando estaban desayunando Hedwig entrego una carta a Harry, que supuso que seria de Hagrid por la letra torcida y descuidada. Abrió la carta y la leyo en voz alta para que la oyeran sus amigos.  
  
Querido Harry:  
Que tal te encuentras?, como te han ido estos días por la escuela Harry. Espero que muy bien, me gustaría que te pasaras a verme este mediodía después de comer y así me presentas a tus nuevos amigos. Tengo muchas ganas de veros a todos, dales recuerdos a Ron y Hermione de mi parte.  
  
Hagrid  
  
Harry estubo de acuerdo y en un pedazo de pergamino escribio:  
  
De acuerdo Hagrid iremos a visitarte a las 14:30  
Harry  
  
Según escribio su mensaje lo ato a la pata de Hedwig y lo embio a Hagrid. Luego siguió comiendo su plato de gachas y terminando su zumo de calabacín mientras pensaba donde podrian encontrar esa antorcha. No era porque Harry quisiese fama de heroe ni nada parecido, pero el queria salvar a los alumnos, era lo unico que queria en ese momento, salvar a los alumnos e Hogwarts.  
Cuando hubieron acabado el desayuno se dirigieron a la clase de transformaciones. Hermione daria esa clase junto a ellos, era la unica asignatura que los dos juntos, y la daban junto con Ravenclaw. Les alivio mucho el no dar casi ninguna clase con Slitherin, pociones y oclumancia eran las unicas clases que tenian con ellos. Parecia que Malfoy les habia cogido miedo desde el conjuro de Diego, pero aun seguia metiendose con ellos. Cuando llegaron a clase de transformaciones la profeasora McGonagall les explico que len enseñaria a ser animagos, ya que la mayoria de los aurores eran animagos.  
-Ser un animago no es una tarea facil, cuando acabemos este trimestre solo los mas inteligentes de bosotros seran capaces de lograr transformar una mano, una sola mano. Como podei ver solo sois 5 alumnos en mi clase. Al final del curso 2 de bosotros, como mucho 3 lograreis convertiros en un animal completamente- Dijo McGonagall.  
La profesora empezo a dictarles complicadas formulas y ejercicios de meditacion .  
  
Harry y sus amigos cumplieron la cita con Hagrid n su cabaña, hablaron sobre muchas cosas, harry realmente no tenia mucho que contar sobre sus vacaciones ya que se las paso casi tosdas dormido, por culpa de un encantamiento de Lupin. Hagrid estaba muy apenado por no poder dar clase a Harry ese año, y Harry fingió que tambien estaba apenado, pero no era asi. Las clases de Hagrid se habian buelto muy aburridas desde el accidente con Buckbeak 3 años atrás.

Hagrid se disponia a servirles otra taza de te cuando Harry le previno de que ya era la hora de su clase de oclumancia. No le apetecia nada ir a esa clase, pero tenia que ir, no podia faltar era una de las clases más importantes para ser auror, o al menos eso suponia.  
  
Harry, Alba y Diego se dirigieron a su clase de oclumancia, mientras que Hermione, Ron y Paula se dirigieron a la clase de herbologia.  
-Dios mio- Dijo Harry –Ahora tenemos clase con los de Slitherin- Añadio  
-Buaf- Siguio Alba –No se porque no os gustan los de Slitherin, ese chico, Draco Malfoy, es muy mono, ¿no os parece?- Continuo  
-A mi no me parece nada mono- Añadio Harry  
-Jajajaja, a mi me parece que es muy divertido que se meta con nosotros- Dijo Diego –Asi puedo practicar con alguien mis hechizos. Que no los damos en ninguna clase-  
-Diego no seas imbecil, no quiero que le hagas mas hechizos a ese chico, ¿de acuerdo?  
Diego asintio como si no pretendiese hacerle caso, y Harry miro a Alba con recelo, Porque le gustara tanto Malfoy se pregunto. Los trrs siguieron su camino hacia las mazmorras, donde Snape estaba esperándolos.  
-Muy bien- Dijo –Coged a un compañero y separaros en grupos de dos unos de otros. Vamos a practicar el hechizo que nos permitira entrar en la mente del otro y poder ver sus pensamientos.  
Harry ya se savia de memoria todo aquello que estaba diciendo snape, asi que centro toda su atención en Alba. No savia porque, pero esa chica le llamaba mucho la atención, quizas estaba celoso de que ella se fijase tanto en Malfoy. Cuando Snape mando a todos ponerse por parejas Harry corrio a ponerse con Alba, pero esta ya abia agarrado a Malfoy que miraba con desesperación a Grave y Goyle.  
-Cuando diga 3 quiero que todos lanceis a vuestro compañero el hechizo Legeremens.- Dijo Snape –Es muy importante que lo hagais al tiempo, si no lo haceis bien, podria pasar cualquier cosa, y eso no estaria a favor de vuestros puntos para la casa. A la de 3, 1- Empezo suspendiendo demasiado los numeros que decia -2  
-Legyeremens- Dijo Harry apuntando a Diego con su varita. Este salio disparado hacia atrás y fue a parar sobre un estante en el habia numerosos frascos de cristal que al parecer estaban encantados para no romperse, porque no les ocurrió nada cuando cayeron al suelo estrepitosamente.  
-¡Harry!- Grito Snape con cara de enfurecido –As pronunciado mal el hechizo, encima lo has hecho antes de tiempo. Eso te costara 15 puntos menos para grifindor-  
Diego se levanto del suelo y se sacudio su tunica. Apunto hacia el mueble del suelo y grito:  
-Reparo- Y el mueble volvió a su forma anterior.  
-Gracias- Dijo Snape -5 puntos para Griffindor- Esa era la primera vez que Harry veía a Snape dar puntos a un alumno de Griffindor, y mucho menos por el mero hecho de aver arreglado un mueble viejo que a el no le hubiese costado nada arreglar.  
El profesor Snape volvió a decir la cuenta atrás y todos pudieron realizar bien sus hechizos. Alguno simplemente cerraron los ojos y calleron al suelo sin poder ver nada, Harry y Malfoy fueron los unicos que pudieron ver algo dentro de las mentes de sus parejas. Harry pudo ver a Diego corriendo por un gran jardin delante de una casa enorme y luego todo cambio y pudo ver una playa qu parecia estar replete de magos, y tambien pudo ver los mundiales de quidditch. Nada mas ubo acabado de ver eso se cayo al suelo agotado. Malfoy pudo ver dentro de la cabeza de Alba un bonito castillo el cual supuso que hera su antigua escuela, pudo ver tambin a su familia de magos, y mas tarde la vio a ella hablando con paula sobre el, ella hablamba muy bien de el. Malfoy ubiera deseado poder aver visto mas, pero inmediatamente callo al suelo con un ruido sordo.  
Miro a Alba y se puso colorado. Todos repitieron sus encantamientos. Mientras tanto a varios kilómetros se encontraban Hermione, Ron y Paula en su clase de encantamientos defensivos que era impartida tambien por el profesor Lupin.  
El profesor habia puesto a todos por parejas y les mando repeler los hechizos de sus contrincantes como pudiesen, después les dio más apuntes sobre algunos Hechizaos repelentes, y sobre los encantamiento que podian ser utilizados cada uno.  
-¿Alguno save para que sirve el hechizo Retractus?- Pregunto Lupin Hermione levanto enseguida la mano y lupin le hizo un jesto de aprobación que Hermione supuso que significaba que la aria responder en ultimo lugar. Como nadie levanto la mano Lupin opto por Hermione.

-Muy bien señorita granger- Dijo –Conteste usted-  
-El hechizo Restractus es un hechizo repelente que solo puede ser utilizado para los hechizos del tipo desarme, Flipendo, Expelliarmus o Espelliarmo entre otros, su funcion consite en impedir que el hachizo nos toque y tambien hace que este rebote hacia nuestro oponente- Recito Hermione siempre con una sonrisa en la boca  
-Muy bien seorita Granger- Dijo Lupin -5 puntos para Griffindor. Ahora boy a hacer otra pregunta y quiero que la señorita Granger no sea la que conteste, ¿de acuero?. ¿Para que sirve el hechizo expelliarmus? Dijo el profesor Lupin. Rapidamente Neville levanto la mano exasperado por ser capaz de responder a una pregunta.  
-Muy bien Neville, para que sirve- Dijo Lupin  
-Sirve para que la varita del contrincante salga disparada- Respondio Neville esperando la aporvacion del profesor sin pestañear.  
-No exactamente- Contesto lupin mientras Neville le miraba cabizbajo. –El hechizo expelliarmus sirve para...- Un enorme estruendo hizo que l profesor Lupin se cayese al suelo si poder terminar su frase. La parez que daba al enorme jardin del castillo se resquebrajo y un boquete de poca mas altura que una persona aparecio.  
Todo el mundo se aparto de alli, de repente 3 personas vestidas con opa muggle muy extraña entraron por un boquete. Dos de ellas se quedaron mirando a los alumnos mientras se lamian los dientes caninos con la lengua. El otro hombre corrio hacia el profesor Lupin y le agarro de la cabeza mientras reia.  
-¡Son Vampiros!- Grito Diego, pero nadie hizo nada. Los colmillos del vampiro que agarrava al profesor Lupin empezaron a crecer desmesuradamente. Diego corrio hacia alli y dio una patada a una mesa. Cogio un trozo de madera y rapidamente dio una fuerte patada al Vampiro. Este le respondió con un puñetazo tan fuerte que se cayo sobre Hermione.  
-Eso a mi no me lo hace nadie- Grito Diego mientras corria hacia el Vampiro. Le agarro del cuello y le empujo hacia atrás mientras le clavaba el trozo de madera en el pecho. El Vampiro se convirtió en polvo al instante.  
-¿Queréis que os pase lo mismo a vosotros dos?- Les dijo Diego a los otros Vampiros.  
Uno de ellos corrió hacia el y Diego intento esquivarlo, pero no pudo y el Vampiro le agarro del cuello y lo levanto varios centímetros por encima del suelo.  
-Expelliarmus- Grito Hermione asustada.  
-NO- Continuo Lupín, -Nuestra magía es poco poderosa para los vampiros- Pero ya era tarde, Hermione salio disparada como si su hechizo ubiese rebotado en el cuerpo del vampiro.  
La cara de Diego se estaba poniendo roja por la fuerza del vampiro, pero de repente Diego dijo:  
-Lerosky Nementum- El vampiro salio disparado hacia la parez contraria, y todos miraron a Diego sorprendido, habia conjurado al vampiro, pero su varita estava sobre su mesa.  
Diego se acercó al otro vampiro le dio un par de golpes y le clavo el trozo de madera. Pero no podía acabar con el ultimo vampiro, lucharon durante un rato, que pareció una eternidad. Finalmente el vampiro golpeo a Diego fuerte y lo embio sobre la mesa de el profesor.  
Se levanto, y todo su ojo se tiño de negro, y un fuerte viento entro por un lugar que nadie podía decir exactamente de donde. Su pelo se movia fuertemente por la fuerza del viento. Diego coloco sus brazos etirados hacia abajo e inclinados hacia los lado y recitó:  
-Dolor en su pecho siente,  
Desgarros en su pecho Incito,  
Polvo es su sangre ardiente,

¡Desaparece vampiro maldito!- Cuando diego acabo el vampiro grito fuertemente y después el vampiro se convirtió en polvo como sus amigos. Diego volvió a su estado natural.  
Todos le miraron asustados, y el profesor Lupin dijo:  
-Eres un Wicca, ¿verdad?- Diego le miro asustado y asintió –Entonces tu porque estas en esta escuela?, saves mucho sobre vampiros, deves vertelas con ellos a menudo.  
-Si, soy un Wicca- Añadió Diego con voz temblorosa –Estoy aquí porque tengo que recuperar a la cazavampiros. El año pasadoella lucho contra un dios que antes de morir la hechizo y ahora no se acuerda de nada, la enviaron aquí por equivocación. Seguro que muchos de vosotros aveis visto a una chica que vagabundea por el castillo, pero nadie la ha visto en su clase-

-Si, yo la he visto- Dijo Parvati Patil. –Es una chica muy extraña, siempre esta ausente-  
-Si, es esa- Añadio Diego –Solo devo realizarle un hechizo, pero necesito que otra o otro Wicca me allude. Tengo una amiga Wicca, y me dijo que vendria en cuanto pudiese, pero sigo esperando-  
-Un momento- Dijo Alba –Lo que dices no puede ser cierto, yo te conozco de toda la vida, desde pequeños-  
-Si, es verdad- Dijo Paula –Ademas vienes de nuestro mismo colegio-  
-Bueno- Añadio Diego –Cuando llegué a la estación os ví y os hechice, paa poder pasar desapercibido, tambien hechice a los profesores-  
-Deves ser un Wicca muy poderoso para hechizar a tanta gente- Dijo Lupin. Pero antes de que pudiese conrtinuar la sirena toco y todos salireron de clase.  
Diego se reunio con los otros.  
-Perdonacme por lo que he hecho, pero españa esta en peligro sin una cazavampiros- Les dijo Diego  
-No pasa nada- Dijeron todos a coro. Rieron.  
-Bufff- Dijo Alba mirando a Malfoy que pasaba por allí –Ahora vengo- Se dirigió a Malfoy mientras todos la miravan.  
-Oye tío- Le dijo ella –He notado que últimamente me miras tu mucho a mi. Que te parece si vienes conmigo al invernadero y nos miramos mutuamente....- Malfoy la miro y sonrió, y se fueron juntos al invernadero.  
-Yo flipo- Dijo Harry mirando a Ron –Oye, por cierto donde esta Hermione  
-En la enfermeria, supongo que después de lo ocurrido con los vampiros necesitara una sesion doble de señora Pomfrey- Dijo Paula, todos rieron.  
-¿Qué toca ahora?- Pregunto Diego  
-Herbología- Respondio Ron   
Todos se dirigieron a los invernaderos. Harry habrió la puerta y todos pudieron ver a Alba y a Malfoy retozandose como dos gatos en celo sobra la mesa. Harry los miro con mala cara, muy mala cara a juzgar por sus amigos. Alba y Malfoy se levantaron de la mesa y la profesora Sprout entro por la puerta de atrás muy agitada.

-Debido a unos problemas muy serios el colegio no impartira más clases asta nueva orden. Por favor que todos los alumnos vuelvan a su sala común y se queden alli asta nueva orden. Las comidas seran servidas en las salas- Dijo la profesora Sprout –Ah, y el profesor Dumbledore me pidio que hiciese esto por el- Saco su varita y apunto a Diego mientras dijo:  
-Dirnaica porta- Diego empezo a gritar como si todos sus huesos se estubiesen rompiendo y cayo exhausto al suelo.  
-A pesar de lo que ha hecho el prfesor Dumbledor me ha dicho a la nueva directora, la profesora McGonagall que puede quedarse en el castillo hasta que recupere a su cazadora, espero que lo consiga pronto- Dijo la profesora  
-¡Como que nueva directora!- Grito Harry –Porque, que le has pasado a Dumbledore para que deja su puesto-  
-No lo se- Dijo Ron –Esperemos que nada malo- Continuó  
Paula fu corriendo a ver que tal estaba Diego:  
-¿Estas bien?- Le pregunto ella  
-Si- Respondió  
-¿Y que hechizo te hizo?- Continuó Paula –No lo he oido nunca-

-Bueno- Empezo Diego –Como yo soy un Wicca no puedo hacer magia con una varita, mi magia es de otro tipo. A si que la profesora Sprout me ha hechizado para anular la magia que hacia que pudiese usar la varita-  
-Bueno, no he entendido la mitad pero da lo mismo- Sentencio Paula, y todos rieron.  
Harry se volvio hacia Alba y la cogió del brazo.  
-Oye, yo pense que te gustaba- Le dijo Harry  
-Pues pensaste mal- Le contesto ella  
-¿Entonces porque me miras de esa manera cada vez que te cruzas conmigo?- Le replico el  
-Aver chabal, si tanto te gusto que te enfadas cuando me ves con alguien porque no me lo dices- Le contesto ella –Ademas, no es por nada ,pero porque seas Harry Potter no tienes derecho de decidir con kien me lio yo,y si kiero liarme con Malfoy lo hago, ni k fueses mi novio- Acabo y al finalizar abrio la puerta de los invernaderos y se fue hacia Malfoy.  
Harry se dirigió a sus amigos y les dijo:  
-¿Oye, porque no vamos a ver a Hermione a la enfermeria?- Dijo Rón –Seguro que si convencemos a la señora Pomfrey deja salir a Hermione ya-  
-Me parece buena idea- Dijo Alba mientras dirigia a Harry una mirda de desprecio pero que tenia cierto punto de dulzura. Harry le devolvió la mirada y todos se dirigieron a la enfermería.  
-Hermione- Dijo Harry cuando llegaron a la cama en la que estaba Hermione acostada –¿que tal estas?, solo llevas una hora en la enfermería, pero no es gran cosa ¿no?-  
-No, solo me he doblado un poco la muñeca, pero la señora Pomfrey me lo ha curado en un plis plas- Dijo ella  
-¿Entonces te dejara salir ya?- Le dijo Diego

-Si- Le respondio Hermione con mala cara. Diego se cayo y procuro no decir nada más. Pasaron muchos días, y Diego siguió un poco ausente, mientras que Harry estaba enfadado con Alba. Paula y Ron eran los unicos que parecian llevarse bien. Siempre iban juntos y se ponian juntos en todas las clases.  
Un día como otro cualquiera mientras todos se dirigian a las clases, que se habían reanudado, cosa que nadie sabia porque, bueno, tampoco sabian porque las habian dejado, pero algunos decian que era por la intrusión de los vampiros, Diego se dirigió al Jardíny se uso a pensar. Bueno, quizás es mejor que Hermione este enfadada. Ultimamente se acercaba mucho a mi desde, bueno... lo que pasoe n la sala común Se dijo para si. ¡¡Diego!!, Diego, ¿Hola?, ¿Qué he hecho mal?  
-Eh, un momento- Dijo Diego –Eso no lo he pensado yo, pero.... Si no hay nadie y... eh ¡¡EH !!-  
¿Duna?, ¿eres tu? Penso Diego ¡¡SI!!, ¿Qué tal estas?, tengo muchas ganas de verte Le respondió la voz Bueno voy Finalizó.  
De repente una luz azul apareció de la nada enfrente de Diego, la luz empezo a crecer y a crecer. Todos los alumnos salieron de sus clases, y los alumnos de grifindor y los de slitherin pudieron ver todo lo que ocurria en el jardín. Se dirigieron hacia alli, mientras miraban a la extraña luz que crecía y crecia.  
-No te hagas de rogar- le oyeron decir a Diego  
-De acuerdo- Contesto la luz sarcásticamente. Y de repente una joven de unos 25 años apareció. Diego y ella se habrazarón.  
-Diego por dios, cammbiate ese aspecto, nunca me has gustado tan joven- Dijo la chica riendose.  
-Oye no te rías- Contesto Diego emocionado por la alegria de ver frente a el a su amiga.  
-Quien es esa, y porque te ha dicho que te cambies el aspecto, ella honesta muy bien tampoco- Dijo hermione con arrogancia. Todos miraron a la joven, iba vestida con unos vaqueros ajustados y zapatos marrones oscuro de tacón. En la parte superior puieron ver una camiseta morado oscuro con las mangas raidas después de pasar el hombro. Su peo era rojizo, y ondulado y sus ojos verdes claro. Su boca era pequeña, y como pudieron adivinar devia ser también una bruja Wicca.  
-Bueno que, ¿te vas a cambiar o no?- Dijo la chica sonriendo  
-Si- Contesto el –Bueno chicos, hay otra cosa que no os he dicho, bueno pues es que.... Vamos... eh... no se como... decirlo, bueno... mejor lo veis bosotros mismos- Acabo  
-Dioses del poder  
transformación y vida en mi interior  
el hechizo debe finalizar  
devuelveme al estado inicial- Recito Diego. De repente se callo al suelo, y empezo a gritar.  
-Apartaos- Dijo la joven. Diego seguia de rodillas en el suelo, de repente empezo a cambir, se volvio más alto, su pelo se aclaro y se puso de un moreno oscuro pero con vetas rubias claras, sus ojos cambiaron de color y se pusieron azules. Su ropa tambien cambió, ahora llevaba unos zapatos apretados que subian asta la espinilla, unos pantalones largos vaquerons y una camiseta blanca. Todos quedaron asombrados, no podian imaginar que fuese a sudceder aquello, Diego habia crecido sorprendentemente, parecia tener tambien 25 años.  
-Bueno, supongo que os abra sorprendido esto- Dijo Diego  
-Si- Dijo hermione con la boca abierta –Mucho, incluso a nosotros- Diego se alegro al ver que Hermione no lo trataba como a una amenaza.  
-PARALIZATE- Grito la chica levantando su brazo y enseñando la palma de su mano. Todos oyeron un ruido sordo y miraron hacia atrás. Habian 3 vampiro justo detrás de ellos. Hermione podia sentir el aliento de uno de ellos en su nuca.  
-Estos vampiros no son bien recibidos  
La magia en mi interior esta  
ayúdame a solucionar mi problema  
el sol es algo que esta en mi inteior  
EXTERIORIZATE- Dijo Diego, y al momento levanto sus manops y las extendio con fuerza hacia los vampiros que intentaban escapar pero no podian. De repente una luz cegadora salio de sus manos y hizo que los vampiros despareciesen.  
-Diego, no utilices de esa forma la magia- Dijo la chica –Saves que stas utilzando mucho la magia, te he estado viendo y no haces mas que usarla para todo, deverias estar un tiempo si hacerla-  
-Pero...- Dijo Diego –No la hago tanto, creo que estas obsesionada porque te he superado en poco tiempo. Eso se llama complejo de inferioridad- Finalizo Diego. La chica le miro con mal acara  
-Creo que sera mejor que encontremos a la cazavampiros y la llevemos con nosotros, este sitio no es seguro- Dijo ella  
-Este sitio si es seguro- Dijo Harry –Aqui esta Dumbledore, Voldemort no se atrevera a entrar-  
-Voldemort ahora es el menor de mis problemas- Dijo ella –Nuestra ciudad esta llena de vampiros y demosnio mucho mas fuertes que ese mago, creeme-  
-Bueno chicos- Dijo Diego –Os presento a Duna. Es una bruja Wicca como yo-  
-Encantada- Dijo Duna. Los demas le respondieron lo mismo  
-Diego, solo te pido una cosa, estate un tiempo sin hacer magia, te estas descontrolando demasiado- Dijo Duna –Espero que seas capaz de cumplir esto, o si no... me vere obligada a... bueno... acabar con lo nuestro-  
-¿Qué?- Pregunto el horrorizado –Pero... si solo... han sido unos pocos conjuros y.... bueno, ya saves que... bueno... no se-  
-Bueno- Dijo ella –¿Alguien puede decirme quien es ese chico vestido de verde que acaba de cerrar la puerta?-  
-Oh, es malfoy- Dijo Hermione –Alahomora- Conjuro para abrir la puerta. Esta se habrio pero cuanod ellos se acercaron se volvio a cerrar bruscamente.  
-Ya se- Dijo Ron –Debe de ser el nuevo imbento de Fred y George. Me hablaron sobre no se que de cerrar puertas-  
-No os preocupeis- Dijo Diego –Destruye lo malvado- Finalizo, e instantáneamente las puertas se habrieron seguidas de un clap.  
-Diego- Dijo Duna –Mira... creo que lo mejor sera dejarlo, no puedes vivir sin magia y eso no es bueno para ti, lo siento, pero asi es mejor-  
-Pero... si... solo era para... bueno para poder salir y...- Dijo el  
Duna empezo a andar hacia la puerta  
-El momento es rechazado,  
tu corazón no lo soporta  
Fuera las asperezas vividas  
Olvida el momento pasado  
olvida los malos recuerdos  
rechaza el mal pasado- Recito Diego mientras estendia su mano hacia Duna, una luz azul salio de su mano y se perdio en la espalda de la chica.  
-Diego, cariño ¿vienes o que?- Diego sonrio, y siguió a los demas que se habian unido a la marcha. Cuando llegaron al vestíbulo oyeron hablar a la profesora McGonagall con la profesora Sprout.  
-Profesora, lo siento pero debemos decir a los alumnos lo ocurrido, no podemos guardarlo más. Deben saberlo, Hogwarts no es un lugar seguro. La antoracha no aparece.....- Dijo McGonagll. De pronto Harry recordo que no habiían buscado la antorcha, como se les podia haver olvidado aquello, era lo más importante n ese momento.  
-Si- Dijo Sprout –No es seguro, la falta de la antorcha... y lo mas terrible, no se como se lo contaremos a los alumnos, y a sus familias, una perdida tan enorme...- Continuo  
-¿Una perdida?- Dijo Paula -¿Qué perdida?  
-Shhhh- Le Dijo Alba  
-Pobre Albus, quien le diria que iba a suceder esto, y de la mano de el.... De todas maneras devemos notificar el asesinato del profesor Dumbledore a los alumnos y sus familias- Dijo McGonagall. A Harry le dio un buelco al corazón, como podo ocurrir eso, Albus Dumbledore muerto. Todos se pusieron muy nerviosos, Dumbledore erala unica posibilidad de parar a Voldemort y se habia ido al garete.  
Corrieron hacia la sala común, todods miraban a Diego y a Duna de forma extraña, como si los reconociesen de alguna manera.  
-¿Y Ahora que hacemos?- Dijo Paula, -no nos podeos quedar de brazos cruzados mientras ocurre todo esto-  
-Sera mejor que nos vallamos a la cama, mañana pensaremos que hacer- Continuo Hermione  
-Si- Dijo Diego –Eso sera lo mejor. Duna tu puedes dormir conmigo- Continuo. Ella asintio.  
Al día siguiente tdos se levantaron antes de lo normal, nerviosos por lo que habían oido el dia anterior. Decidieron ir a clase y pensaron que lo mejor seria hablarlo todo en la hora de la comida.  
Diego y Duna se fueron a buscar a la cazadora, tenian que encontrala cuanto antes para conjurarla y librarla de su hechizo.  
Cuanod llego la hora de la comida, cogieron unas cunatas cosas del gran comedor y se dirigieron a la sala común

Estubieron hablando un rato sobre que hacer. Diego y Duna también estubieron alli, decidieron ayudarles. Cuando más ideas se daban en el grupo sobre que hacer algorompio la armonia en la que se encontraban. Una luz verde aparecio frente a la chimene y de repente una figura oscura aprecio frente a ellos. Tambie llegaron Malfoy Grave y Goile que aparecieron desde detrás del retrato de la dama gorda.  
-¡Es Voldemort!- Grito Harry. De repente no se le ocurrio más que ponerse delante de el para intentar combatirlo, sus amnsia de venganza crecian y crecian.  
-Harry Potter- Dijo Voldemort –Saves que tu eres el unico que puede detenerme, no se por que, pero puedes, y ants dee que eso suceda voy a destruirte, no puedo arriesgarme. SHERACKA POLDRAME- De repente tod se sacudio fuertemente y Harry se callo al suelo soltando su varita-  
Los ojos de Diego se volvieron negros como l ultima vez que realizo un conjuro poderoso.  
-El alma esta dentro del corazon  
todos llevamos a un Heroe dentro  
Sacalo afuero, no lo retengas en ti  
Exterioriza tu dolor- Recito y de pronto Harry se levanto cogio su varita y dio un fuerte puñetazo a voldemor, este cayo al suelo  
-CONTROLO DI CONJURO- Dijo Voldemort, y de repente Harry se volvio y empezo a lanzar conjuros a sus amigos.  
-Diego, destruye el hechizo- Dijo Duna –¡Hazlo ya!-  
-Eh...., Todos los conjuros recientes eliminados sean  
Fuera de la mente quedan  
elimina mi poder de las mentes ajenas- Dijo Diego, Harry se cayo al suelo, y el conjuro que diego le lanzo quedo anulado. Voldemort desaparecio con un movimiento de varita.  
Diego se volvio hacia Duna y la miro.  
-Lo siento yo... Duna....- Dijo El. Duna se dio la vueltea y se dirigió a la puerta.  
-Podia esperarme quc onjuraras a Harry para salvarnos, pero no me puedo creer que me hayas conjurado a mi, eso es sucio. Creo que es mejor que lo dejemos. Cuando encuntre a la cazadora te llamare. Se dirigio a la puerta y aparto a Malfoy para pasar por el retrato.  
-Bueno- Dijo Malfoy –De aquí no vais a salir, bueno Alba tu puedes salir, luego hablamos. Pero vosotros os quedais aquí, vamos a jugar con vosotros un ratito-  
-Dejate de gilipolleces niño asqueroso- Dijo Diego. Levanto sus manos mientras sus ojos se volvian negros y enseño su palma de la mano primero a Malfoy, luego a Crave y después a Goile, los tres quedaron paralizados, mas tarde tabanito sus brazos mientras dijo Arriba con voz seca, y los 3 amigos se elevaron en el aire. Todos pasaron por debajo de ellos y se dirigieron al gran comedor.  
-Entre tanto jaleo solo he podido pensar en una cosa- Dijo Ron a Paula – La vida es muy corta y hay que hacer las cosas antes de que puedas no hacerlas nunca mas- Paula le miro con ternura – Asi que... ¿Quieres salir conmigo?- Le pregunto el  
-Claro que si- respondió ella y los dos se fueron Juntos a comer algo  
Mientras tanto Alba tubo tiempo para bajar a Malfoy del techo de la sala comun y llevarselo con ella. Se fueron hacia un hueco que habia debajo de la escalera del vestíbulo. Harry los siguió, y decidio entrar a donde estaban los dos y les vio besandose apasionadamente.  
-Pero bueno, ¿tu te crees que puedes hacer eso y quedarte tan tranquila después de provocarme tantas veces?. Tu me gustas ¿saves?- Le dijo Harry  
-Muy bien machote- Dijo alba mientras tiraba a Malfoy al suelo y cogia a Harry del cuello de la camisa y le besaba fuertemente-  
Al día siguiente todos se reunieron para poder ir a la reunion que se habia combocado con los padres y los alumnos para decirles la noticia.  
-No podemos dejar que se enteren, sino cerraran la escuela para siempre- Dijo Harry  
-Tengo una idea- Dijo Diego. Corrio hacia la parte de atrás de el gran comedor donde se celebrava la reunion.  
-Bieno, lo que voy a hacer es traer a Dumbledore de vuelta, pero para que nop cierren la escuela primero lo voy a hacer corporeo para la reunion- Dijo el  
-¿Vas a resucitar a Dumbledore?- Dijo Harry  
-Si- Dijo Diego -Pero primero lo haremos corporeo- Corrieron asta la parte de atrás de la mesa, que quedaba de espaldas a las profesoras que iban a dar la noticia. Estaban tapadas a los alumnos y dfamiliares por un velo. Diego se puso detrás de la silla de Dmbledore y recito:  
-Cuerpo es carne, sangre y huesos  
la maia hace corporeo el pensamiento  
El momento llega, mi deseo se haga corporeo  
Albus Dumbledore hazte corporeo.- De repente el cuerpo de dumpbledore aparecio sobra la silla.  
Las profesoras miraron atrás y suspendieron la reunion inmediatamente. Tambien hizo un hechizo para que su voz fuese como la de Dumbledore. Cuando todos se fueron Diego devolvio el cuerpo de dumbledore a donde habia venido.  
S dirigieron al jardin, y diego les explico el ritual que iban a hacer. Tambien les explico que iba a aparecer Voldemort y tendrian que mantenerle alejado de el mintras hiciese el conjuro, que nada lo detuviese. Tambien les dijoq ue una persona solo posia resucitar a alguien una vez en la vida. Todos rieron. Se prepararon para el ritual.  
Diego se puso en el suelo de rodillas y empezo su ritual.  
-Aquí yace el guerrero del pueblo, atento a mi suplica, LEVANTA LA VARRERA, ¡¡¡¡¡DEVUELVELE A LA VIDA!!!!!, OSIRIS RELIZA MI SUPLICA, TRAE AL SEÑOR AOSCURO COMO OFRENDA OSIIIIRIIIIIS- De repente una luz verde y aparecio Voldemort. Alba le dio un fuerte beso a Harry y le dijo:  
-Por si no volvemos- Y empezaron a atacar a Voldemort para que no detuviese a Diego. A este le empezaron a rajar los brazos y empezo a gritar fuertemente, sus ojos se volvieron negros y se dilataron.

-Diego- Dijo Duna, que vio lo que estaba ocurriendo desde detrás e una parez –¡¡No lo hagas!!-  
-Dejale empaz- dijo Hermione que le lanzo un hechizo repulsor, que Duna pudo repeler.  
De repente el rsuelo se resquebrajo y de el salio Dumbledore, con su gran talante y su enorme barba mas corta de lo normal.  
-ABADA KEDABRA- Dijo Voldemort apuntando a Dumbledore. Este pudo esquibar el hechizo lanzandose hacia un lado, pero la terrible luz verde fue a parar al cuerpo de Duna que no pudo hacer nada por detenerlo. Su cuerpo inerte cayo al suelo.  
-¡¡DUNA!!- Grito Diego –Como has podido cabron- Le dijo Diego a Voldemort –Esto no va a quedar asi, mi venganza sera terrible-  
Diego corrio hacia la biblioteca seguido de todos sus amigos, incluso Dumbledore, que estaba desconcertado les seguia.  
Cuando llegaron alli se dirigio a la seccion prohibida, la bibliotecaria corrio hacia el mientras decia:  
-He chico, tu no puedes estar en esta sección, te ruego que te vallas- La bibliotecaria estaba aterrada, Diego caminaba hacia ella con una cara que daria miedo asta a el mismisimo Voldemort.  
-Fuera de mi camino- Dijo Diego, y la señora cayo al suelo y fue disparada hacia la parez.  
-En mi cabeza se lo que necesito  
ayúdame a exteriorizarlo  
necesito un libro  
Ayúdame, necesito encontrarlo- Dijo Diego mientras levanto su puño derecho, y un libro del estante de abajo se movio para indicar que era el el libro ansiado.  
Diego lo cojio y se dirijio al jardin.  
Extendio sus brazos y se elevo unos centímetros en el aire, sus ojos se dilataron y se volvieron negros y su pelo crecio y se tiño de un negro oscuro. Imboco a Voldemort avanzo hacia el lentamente y le dijo:  
-Di tus ultimas palabras mago asqueroso-  
-¿Crees que tu podras con el mago oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos?- Le dijo Voldemort sarcastico  
-Claro que puedo- Dijo Diego mientras repelia el cojuro asesino que le embio Voldemort –Te devo DOLOR- Finalizo este. Unos ratyos azules salieron de sus manos y fueron ahacia Voldemort que Chillo de dolor como nunca nadie habia chillado.  
-Sensacion de dolor me abruma  
almas, espiritus y fuerzas se unan  
La muerte ha pasado cerca de mi  
sangre de mi sangre  
los espiritus piden nuestra comprensión  
nuestras almas se unan en el corazon.  
OSIRIS, tu me asta traido vida  
AHOAR YO TE OFREZCO LA MUERTE!!!- Voldemort chillo fuertemente mientras lanzaba hechizo a Diego que lo unico que havcian era rebotar contra el.  
-RECIBE MI VENGANZA- Dijo Diego. La piesl de voldemort se desprendio de su cuerpo poco a poco y le dejo en carne viva, le dolia el apoyar los pies en el suelo, solto su varita.  
-RECIBE MI OFRENDA, OSIRIS DIOS DE LA VIDA- Completo Diego –ARDE EN EL INFIERNO- De pronto el cuerpo de Voldemort empezó a arder provocando una llama negra.  
-Muy bien Diego- Le animaron todos sus amigos y corrieron hacia el  
-NO- Les dijo Dumbledore, pero fue tarde Diego hizo que todos ellos salieran disparados hacia atrás.  
-Ahora lo comprendo- Dijo Diego mientras seguia flotando a varios centímetros del suleo y su pelo negro ondeaba al viento –Cuando no tienes una razon de vivir, lo unico que quieres es irte al lado oscuro, refugiarte en el. Y eso es lo que yo voy a hacer. Que tiemble el mundo de los magos. El nuevo señor oscuro yace ante Vosotros-  
Y asi fue como el mundo se libro del señor oscuro, y se postro ante uno más poderoso y menos inesperado. Todos se postraron ante el, incluso Dumbledore y Harry Potter, el chico que habi derrotado al mago tenebroso más oscuro de todos los tiempos.......................................... Hasta ahora.  
  
FIN

Bueno espero que os guste mucho,de parte de mi amigo y mia muchas gracias por gastar buestro tiempo en leer el fic.os agradeceria k nos dieseis vuestra opinión.muchas gracias y muchos besinos


End file.
